What He Knew
by Mabs-fantasy
Summary: Chapter two: The people you expect to kick you when you're down, most often than not will be the ones to help you get back up.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer applies.

A/N: I was sad and depressed after watching KKM03. 2/3rd of the season was all SaraYuu and in the end, it ended with nothing. In a way I dread for S04 because I don't know what else the writer could come up with the torture Yuuram. So, I think I will begin to explore other pairing options, either romantically or not just to ease the ache in my heart at the constant evading of Yuuram. Laugh if you will but I'm really really depressed with S03...

* * *

The stars looked much brighter when you are sitting at the highest point of a castle the blond thought to himself as he stretched against the jagged tiles of the roof. It was pass the hour for decent Mazokus to be awake but lying there alone with no one to judge him it was easy to forget who he was, or more accurately, WHAT he was.

An ex-prince, the youngest son of the previous Maou, a noble, the heir to Bielefield lands, the Maou's fiancée.

The night's silence was momentarily broken by his laughter, laughter that held no mirth, only deep resentment and suppressed bitterness. And alone, always alone. As he was right now. Alone.

And always will be.

Settling back down to his comfortable silence, he released a quiet sigh that disappeared into the darkness and once again his mind began to wander.

To his family, his soldiers, his fiance.

His reluctant fiance

His cheating fiance

His wimpy fiance

HIS fiance... but only in writing, only in words, only in his mind.

He knew he was being childish and selfish, a child holding onto a toy that wasn't his. A toy that belonged to a brunet soldier... or perhaps another blond bishonen.

"_Yuri, do you like Sara Heika more than me? Is he prettier than me? More poised than me? Smell nicer than me? Better than me?"_

"_Wolfram, I can't answer that! You're two different people! Of course there are differences"_

"_Yes, so you've made clear"_

Yuri never went rogue when he was hurt, never lay nose touching when they were hiding from the enemy, never walked in the gardens with him at night, never held his hand as he lay recovering.

Never cried when he died.

He didn't know if he was being unfair to think this, to expect so much from a man who wouldn't even acknowledge their engagement, to be so miserable.

He was miserable and he was tired of it. Tired of the jealousy, the rantings, the chasing. The irrationality. Yes irrationality because he knew, RATIONALLY, that nothing will change with the ending of their engagement. Yuri will always see him and treat him as a good friend and all the slaps in the world won't change that. And all the letters of dissolution won't change that either.

_Rationally_, he didn't know if Yuri was in love with Conrad, in love with Sara heika, in love with lady Flurin, he didn't know if _T-Zou_ was the love of Yuri life, the only thing he DID know was that Yuri DIDN'T love him.

And right now, _that _had be enough.

As the sun rose from behind the mountains, so did the youngest son to his feet and nimbly made his way to the open window. Taking one last look at the fiery morning sky he knew like the sun, his fire would continue to burn, he would continue to rise each morning and he would continue to live. There will be no tears, no pain, no suffering at the end of this season, and for whatever season four will bring,

He will live, he will laugh and he will love.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Alright I'm out of my funk so I thought I'd write a happier fic than previous. Let me know what you think. It's not very good, I've rewritten it a dozen times but I can't seem to make it better. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue, Thanks…

* * *

He was partially hidden behind thick walls of stone but in no way did he even begin to delude himself that Konrad didn't notice his presence even though it would seem that his concentration was solely on their king. The clashing of swords did nothing to distract him from his thoughts as he pondered the pros and cons of Konrad Weller against Wolfram von Bielefield.

And it wasn't reassuring to say the least that even in his own mind Konrad was the better person.

So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he did not notice the arrival of another person, or more accurately a specter, by his side. The spirit too was watching the progress of his chosen King and the man chosen to guard him.

Who incidentally wasn't the man standing next to him and after a quick search through his descendant's heart, he was surprised to find another man occupying his thoughts.

"Why do you not join them?" He asked the man who could have so easily been his twin in another life.

"Just because," was the answered he received and he couldn't help but laugh. Such a stubborn will to match a strong heart and soul.

"This is how it's supposed to happen," the spirit suddenly said after a moment of peace.

"Four thousand years ago when I gave up my life to save my soul, I had decided that a von Wincott would be the one to purify me and a Weller would be his sword to do the job. I had pre-ordained it and as all things that are my will, it came to pass. And while it was also my will that a Walde and Bielefield be re-born to one mother, you were never in my plans to play a larger role than that of a key to Soushu's destruction."

"So why did it happen? How did my heart get so entangled in this nightmare that I can not wake up from? You, who have played a hand in deciding our fates, you can not tell me this was not your doing!" He now had the full attention of the man whose blue eyes shone with mirth.

"While I feel flattered you think so highly of me, please remember young child, that I too was once human. I am only able to manipulate time and destinies because I am allowed too, not because I can. There are greater powers than me, young Wolfram, and they would intervene when they see fit," was the answer he received.

"So why have they chosen me, am I but a pawn in their twisted games?"

Shinou let out another laugh at the arrogance of his descendant.

"Do not think so highly of yourself and think that you would be singled out and tortured mercilessly. The cosmic balance must be kept stable, an eye for an eye, you could say, and it is their duty to ensure that good and bad are kept in a constant circle, never one to outweigh the other," he answered.

"And what have I done that is to be punished by such pain that I would gladly fall on my sword to end it?"

Shinou turned to look at him, noticing the anger, pain and humiliation that burnt within the proud mazoku. His own blue eyes narrowed a little.

"Your problems are only important to one person, and that is you. Do you see mountains crumbling? Has the ocean become barren lands? Have you even asked what you had done wrong to begin with?"

"I am asking now," The Original King sighed at such arrogance. For all the love he held for this man, there were equal times when he would wish to crush that pride if only to save the young blond from himself. Today, it would seem, was one of the latter.

"If you will take this as my way of making amends for the wrong I have caused you, I will answer you," Wolfram's eyes narrowed at that. Did the Original King do nothing without some sort of bargain or motives behind it? But he knew that if he did not play by the dead king's rules, he would not receive his answers.

"Very well, I accept your terms," he replied that was received by a cynical laugh.

"Not everything I do has an ulterior motive to it young child. I realize you will not believe this but I am fond of you and not because we share the same face but because you are the re-birth of my dearest Rufus. Your heart, your loyalty, the very core of your beautiful soul is a reflection of his and added with your own personal spark you will become a truly remarkable demon. But it will not happen if you allow the hurt and anger in your heart to fester for that is the way of Soushu. Don't forget that, Wolfram," he said, for once the mirth in the blue eyes replaced by a sense of gravity one did not usually associate with the king. Wolfram reeling a little from the heartfelt compliments simply nodded.

"I understand. But that doesn't answer my question," he said softly.

"Well, it wouldn't as it was not the answer. Consider it a small bonus from me," Shinou replied ignoring the irritated look Wolfram sent him. Silence reigned for a moment as the two continued to gaze at the king and his Nazukeoya.

"First allow me to ask you, why does Yuri run from acknowledging your relationship to him?" Wolfram couldn't help but snort at that. Wasn't it obvious? Anyone who had ears knew the answer to that. But he chose to humor the dead king nonetheless.

"Because I am a man. He is so wrapped up in the thought of what is between my legs that he would not even consider trying to love me," was the bitter reply. Shinou simply nodded at that. He was not surprised as his Great Sage had versed him well on the phobias of Earth and same gender love being one of its biggest taboo.

"That is most unfortunate, as you can no more change your gender than you could a person's lineage," tsked the dead king. He received a vigorous nod from the ex-prince who now wore the face of a person's wrongfully victimized. No surprise his point has been missed altogether by the stubborn blond.

"That's the truth that I don't know why Yuri will not understand. HE speaks of loving without boundaries but he does not see past the gender to person I am. If he would despise me for my actions then I would understand, I would accept it and I would change but I cannot help that I was born a male anymore than birds are born with wings, or fishes in the water.."

"… or that Konrad was born half mazoku," Shinou offered realizing that Wolfram would not realize it so himself. The stunned silence that greeted spoke loudly of that fact. Glancing sideways he was satisfied to see the stricken look on the young man's face, the emerald eyes clouding with sudden realization that truly, what goes around comes around.

"I shunned him for the same reason that Yuri shuns me, a reason neither of us can change, that is why this is happening to me isn't it?" he whispered almost to himself. Why had he not thought of it that way? Why had no one told him what was happening to him was simply a sentence for what he had been doing for centuries! If Yuri had not come to their world he would still hate Konrad for a sin that was never his.

Unbidden and unrealized, pain filled tears streamed down his rosy cheeks as images after images pounded against his memory. Images of his open scorn against the half mazoku, never wasting an opportunity to inform Konrad of his, what he perceived to be, tainted blood and disgraceful ancestry. Of the smiles that never failed to be sent his way despite the insults and rejections.

Shinou was right! He did deserve everything that was happening to him, this was his punishment. Yuri wasn't his soul mate, he was his executioner. Startled by the dozen or so water drops against his hands, Wolfram quickly shook himself out of his angst and hastily wiped his face dry. Once he had composed himself, he turned to the other man.

"I understand now, thank you," he answered in rare show of humility. Shinou simply looked at him with carefully guarded eyes. He felt a wave of sympathy for the young mazoku for it was a painful lesson to learn, but he knew that it was time to let hurt emotions heal. It was important that Wolfram reconnects with the few that love him beyond his pretty face as it may come to pass one day that he would need them the most.

While the future was a continuous flow of events with nothing yet set to stone, some destinies can never be changed no matter how the present is shaped and molded to fit a person's desires.

"Now that you know, what will you do?" He asked. Both were silent and the question contemplated.

"If I make amends with Konrad, will Yuri change his feelings about me?" he asked but was received with a shoulder shrug.

"I do not know. Does it matter?" was his final response as he began to slowly fade away and for once allowing somebody else to be in charge of their own destiny. Though he felt the presence fade, he couldn't take his eyes of the tall man who has once held him so gently and kissed his fears away. Though their relationship had mended much in the past three years, it could never be as it had been before. Both had seen too much, felt too much to return to the innocence of boyhood. If he chooses to leave things as they were his pride would remain intact and things would remain as they are, distant but together.

But he if he chose to acknowledge it then he must concede the many decades of mistreatment by his hands. He must concede that he was wrong.

He was lost at a crossroad with no map nor compass. He was alone in this hell of his own doing.

* * *

A/N: I stopped here because I wasn't so sure that this was a good chapter. We'll see how the response is and I may even remove the whole story if I think need be.

Thanks for reading!! (even if you don't review ^.^)


End file.
